A redundant array of independent disks (RAID) is a storage technology that controls multiple disk drives and provides fault tolerance by storing data with redundancy. A failure to access data stored in a disk drive will cause the array controller to fail the disk drive and initiate a rebuild process that regenerates the lost data from the other disk drives in the RAID. During this rebuild process, the RAID is in a degraded state and may not be fault tolerant, depending on the particular RAID configuration used. If another failure occurs, the entire volume of data from the failed disk drive can be lost.